Bioshock: Las crónicas de Issei, The BigBrother
by TheDevilZero
Summary: "Me desperté en una sala sin ningún recuerdo... salvo mi promesa hacia ti... tendré a toda una ciudad en mi contra...pero te prometí...Eleonore...que te rescataria... y lo are aunque muera en el intento."
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Hola a todos mis fans y a los que están por venir aqui estoy con un nuevo fic de TheDevilZero producciones...**

 **Zero: Es un fic que esperemos que les guste a los fans de estas sagas...no hay nada mas que decir...no tengo idea mas que decir...ALLAHU AKBAR!**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **Devil: Maldito...cuando te atrape te usare de fax...mientras convierto a mi co-autor en una maquina de raspados les dejo con esta nueva historia, que la disfruten.**

 **Ninguno de nosotros posee algún elemento de** **aquí.**

Prologo

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Me dolía la cabeza y no podía recordar nada de lo que había vivido anteriormente...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos para ver el techo, el lugar esta húmedo, trate de levantarme pero no podía...mire hacia los costados para notar que estaba sujetado a una camilla de hospital. El lugar tenía azulejos azules en la parte baja de las paredes y en las partes superiores están blancas. Ademas de ver una especie de panel de control conectada a un televisor encendido que tenia un logo y decía "Ryan Industries" , me parecía peculiar...

.  
Lo más peculiar era que no podía ver mi mano, todo lo que veía era que llevaba un traje como de buceo profundo, de color marrón claro con unos protectores de color plateado muy gastado, en mis piernas también, en mi brazo izquierdo tenía un protector del mismo color pero este tenía una cuchilla como de 30 cm hueca como un tipo de aguja conectada a un frasco de vidrio revestido y en mi otra mano tenía conectado un taladro desmontable.

.  
Mirando de nuevo mi mano izquierda note que tenia el símbolo de sigma en el dorso de mi mano.  
No tenía ni idea lo que pasaba y necesitaba salir de aquí...

.  
En eso se escuchó el sonido de estática y mire directo al televisor. En eso salió una mujer adulta de pelo rubio con lentes y una sonrisa.

.  
\- Hola sujeto Sigma, soy la Dra. Sofia Lamb, la madre de la familia de Rapture y te tengo un trabajo para ti. Tu trabajo es eliminar a un grupo de Splicers que nos ha dado algunos problemas, encargate de ellos, ve y cumple tu papel como miembro de la familia de Rapture...

.  
En eso el televisor se apago y mis restricciones de metal se habrieron, permitiendome al fin poder pararme. Podía sentir el peso del traje era pesado pero no me costaba nada llevarlo, me sentía muy fuerte.  
Decidí salir de la habitación a tratar de hacer esa misión que me dio esa señora, creo que era mi jefa o algo asi, aunque no sepa que es un Splicer o que hago aquí con algo de suerte tal vez encuentre algunas respuestas...

.

.  
Al salir del local me encontré en las calles de lo que parecía ser una zona urbana, salvo que vi que en algunos lugares estaba prendido fuego o se oían algunos sonidos de disparos lejanos...

.

\- Oye tu hojalata...

.  
Oí que se dirijan a mi, me di la vuelta para ver a un grupo de cinco personas, si así le podríamos llamar, cada una contaba con disformidades y con protuberancias en varias partes del cuerpo, la cara incluida.

.  
\- ¿Que rayos eres?, no eres un BigDaddy y obviamente no eres una BigSister...

.  
No se de donde salió pero esos nombres resonaron en mi cabeza... Tampoco se porque pero se me formó una sonrisa que no vieron por el casco y sólo pude decir...

.  
- **... Me gusta pensar que soy algo mas...** \- Dije con una voz rasposa y profunda que sorprendió a todos ellos.

.  
En eso el líder caso una pistola y comenzó a dispararme, me cubrí como pude con mi taladro, mi mano izquierda se empezó a sentir rara como si sostuviera un trozo de hielo, no lo soporte más y por instinto empuje mi mano hacia adelante.  
Para mi sorpresa una rafaga gélida salió de mi palma congelando a mi agresor.

.  
\- Tiene plasmidos!

.  
\- A por el!.

.  
No entendía lo que pasaba pero comprendí que ahora ellos querían matarme, con la perforadora lance un golpe que quebró al Splicer congelado, uno de ellos trato de golpearme con el tubo.

.  
CLANK!

.  
Lo detuve fácilmente con mi taladro y con la palma de hielo lo congele y rápidamente lo quebré.

.  
BANG!

.  
Retrocedí un poco por un golpe que me hizo tambalear, cuando me recobre vi que uno me había disparado con una escopeta, sentía que no podría usar mucho más mi poder congelador. Avanzando rápidamente contra mi agresor sujete la mira de la escopeta, el trato de que la suelte, pero levante mi taladro y...

.  
AHHHHHH!

.  
Lo había perforado el la cabeza, justo entre los ojos...

.  
Cuando callo muerto pude observar mejor a mi nueva adquisición era una escopeta común de doble cañón, la revise y tenia aún dos proyectiles, no supe como pero retraje mi taladro para sostener ahora la escopeta con mi mano derecha.

.  
\- Maldito...

.  
\- Te acabaremos..!

.  
Dijeron ambos Splicers, uno de ellos se abalanzó contra mi con su tubo de metal, con un golpe desentenderse que fácilmente esquive, cundo levantó su cara para buscarme se encontró con mi escopeta y ...

.  
BANG!

.  
Le volé los sesos ...

.  
El último ahora me miraba con un poco de miedo, solo tenia un bate de baseball y tenia una expresión de enojo, como la de un animal rabioso...

.  
RAAAAAHHHHHH!

.  
Trato de avalanzarse contra mi con su bate en alto con dirección a mi cabeza...

.  
Pero nunca llego...

.  
SKINT!.

Me miraba sorprendido, dejó caer su bate para luego morir, como no, si lo apuñale en en corazón con mi cuchilla...

.  
CLICK!.

.  
Mire al costado y mi guantelete del que salía la cuchilla comenzó a funcionar, los indicadores se comenzaron a mover y podía sentir las válvulas internas abrirse. Un líquido en su mayoría rojo con algunas betas de color lila y celeste lleno el frasco reforzado que había bajado su temperatura, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que eso era sangre pero esta se veía muy diferente...

.  
PAM!

.  
Solté el cuerpo inerte el Splicer y lleve toda mi atención para admirar la ampolla carmesí que ahora colgaba de mi brazo...

.  
De repente me empezó a doler la cabeza y cerré mis ojos para tratar de aguantarlo, cundo los abrí había un par de ojos azules muy hermosos frente mio, me sentía embobado sólo por esos ojos, de repente escuche una melodiosa y suave voz...

 _"...Se que tienes muchas dudas y no se si puedas recordarme, te he echado de menos pero te necesito, necesito que vallas al salón de baile del edificio que esta cerca tuyo y ayudes a mi padre, por favor ha pasado mucho tiempo..."._

Cuando al fin pude aclarar mi cabeza note que aún estaba entre los cuerpos, ¿Que había sido eso?, eso solo me había hecho tener mas dudas, pero no podía explicar que era ese sentimiento pero decidí creer en la voz. Una sonrisa se me formo en mi cara y susurre...

\- **Eleonor...** \- No sabia porque pero eso me hacía sentir bien, negando con la cabeza decidí concentrarme en la situación actual.

Mirando de nuevo a los cadáveres los registre, encontrando algunos suministros, entre ellos balas de perdigon, algunos dólares y un botiquín.

Me adentré de nuevo en el hospital para comprobar si no había algo de utilidad, encontré unas dos gringas con algo azul y las guarde. Ademas de eso encontré un mapa por el cual pude orientarme y ahora sabía hacia donde tenía que dirigirme.  
Cuando estaba por salir note una carpeta abierta, la tome entre mis manos y la comenze a leer, me sorprendí bastante con lo que tenia escrito y supe que ahora me esperaba una gran aventura por delante, pues en el decía...

" ...Sujeto Sigma...Issei ...The BigBrother..."

* * *

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora recuerden que si tienen una duda no duden en preguntar y tratare de contestarlas con el menos spoiler posible...En fin se despiden...**

 **Zero:TheDevil...**

 **Devil:...Zero!**

 **Ambos:Dejen Reviews! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: El Despertar

**Devil: MUY buenas a todos aqui su amigo Devil tray** **endoles un nuevo cap de esta historia. Quiero decir que en unos dias cambiare esta historia a la categoria de Crossovers por razones obvias.**

 **Zero: Sin mas que decir a las Reviws...**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por el apoyo como siempre vaquero. :D**

 **The reader RIC. RJRP: Tranquilo si no entendiste nada al comienzo. Ya comprenderas como va la cosa. Me inspire en los juegos para el inicio, como en ellos al principio no entiendes ni madre y luego al jugar todo tiene sentido y Gracias.**

 **Spectre: Los Splicers son unos de los enemigos del juego Bioshock 2, son como los soldados de bajo rango en el Infinite. Pero el juego se desarrolla bajo el mar.**

 **kaitou kid zero: La verdad sobre lo sobrenatural no se...pense en colocar unos enemigos sobre naturales pero mas adelante y sobre las parejas espera el cap.**

 **Devil: Sin mas que decir...Disfruten el cap.**

 **-Ni Devil ni zero poseen algo aqui.-**

* * *

Bioshock 2

Issei miraba una y otra vez esa carpeta que tenia en las manos desde hace 5 minutos por más que leía no comprendía lo que estaba escrito en ella. Al separar su vista de la carpeta miro el escritorio de dónde la había quitado y allí vio una foto, la foto era de Sofia Lamb junto con otro sujeto que no reconocía y ambos estaban junto a un casco.

Mirando detalladamente se dio cuenta que era SU casco.

De pronto le empezó a doler la cabeza y llego a el una visión...

No...un recuerdo

Flasback (Primera persona )

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba enfrente de la Doctora, ella estaba detrás de un escritorio, estábamos en una especie de oficina que tenia vista directa al exterior, que era...el océano, bueno debajo de el. En eso la doctora empezó a hablar.

\- Escucha sujeto Sigma...somos la familia de Rapture y en una familia no podemos atacarnos los unos a los otros, por ello tu misión será calmarlos...

La verdad no entendía ni "J" de lo que hablaba...

\- Verás...Durante los últimos tiempos las BigSisters han tenido...roces con los BigDaddys y no podemos dejar a las LittleSisters desprotegidas, además que los Splicers han estado un poco mas activos...Por ello recibirás órdenes mías y sólo mías para mantener segura a Rapture.

Así que era eso...

\- Ademas...le ayudaras a dos de las mejores BigSisters a "aliviarse"...

Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa enigmática, yo solo me límite a sentir y salí de la sala...luego todo fue blanco.

*Fin del Flasback *

* * *

Ahora esto tenía sentido...o al menos un poco mas, pues ahora se que era el chico de los mandados de esa señora. Pero también me entra la duda de mi segunda función. ¿A que se refería con aliviar?, y ¿las 2 mejores BigSisters?. Bahhh, me encargaré de eso mas tarde, tengo que ir al teatro y ayudar al padre de Eleonore.

Decidí dar una ultima mirada a la carpeta...

Nombre: Issei

Tipo: BigBrother

Clasificación: Pacificador

Serie: Gamma

Designación: Sigma

Estado: Activo

Cerré la carpeta pues ya no había nada que me fuera útil. Al salir del edificio me encontré con una cuestión...el como llegar al teatro. Al no ver más alternativa comense a caminar.

Al "pasearme" por este lugar me di cuenta del deterioro que había, las paredes y tuberias de metal estaban corroídas. Varias de los tablones de madera estaban podridos, había fuego en los cubos de basura y en el fondo se oían disparos...si, un magnífico lugar para vivir.

( **N/A** : Si ese es un buen lugar para vivir yo, Devil, soy el papa. :P )

Pero volviendo al tema luego de unos minutos llegue al teatro... y valla que se veía mal, estaba muy deteriorado e inundado. Sin mas me adentré en el. El interior no estaba mejor, había arena de playa por el piso, corales saliendo de las paredes y manchas de moho por todos lados.

Continúe avanzando hasta que llegue a un pasillo donde había un pilar, por el cual me agaché para poder pasar, para luego encontrar otro obstáculo, un montón de coral había crecido justo en la puerta, usando mi taladro lo destrui para sorprenderme.

Llegue a una sala un poco mas diferente de lo usual, pues el agua caía como cascada, los corales crecían grandiosamente. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue lo que había más abajo, una vita-camara, pero en ella había un sujeto, no mejor dicho un BigDaddy pero diferente a las fotos que había en el edificio. Este tenía una apariencia más humana, un casco que iba hasta los hombros, un traje de color marron, una taladro en el brazo izquierdo y en la izquierda tenía el símbolo de Delta.

Al acercarme un poco mas note que los circuitos de la vita-cámara estaban empezando a sobre-calentarse, provocando que trabajará más lento. Una idea surgió de mi cabeza, usando mi plasmido lance una suave ráfaga de frío que regreso a la normalidad el sistema. Mire más cerca y note que el contador había bajado de 10 horas restantes a 10 minutos restantes. Pero otro contador me sorprendió bastante pues era el que llevaba la cuenta total y marcaba cerca de 10 años, wow debió haberse lastimado bastante.

Al no ver nada mas que esperar me recosté por una de las paredes a esperar y pensar en todo lo que aprendí. Al parecer era el perro de la Doctora, era un pacificador, además de que estoy relacionado con dos BigSisters en especial y ¿Que se refería con "aliviar"?. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando oí la cápsula abrirse.

Allí en medio del piso estaba ese BigDaddy. Me acerqué lentamente pues no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, fue buena idea pues apenas al verme trato de matarme.

Esquive cada golpe que me daba con su taladro. Me aleje un poco de un salto, cuando empezó a hacer girar su taladro, levante mis manos para que sepa que no le haría daño, esto pareció tranquilizarlo un poco pero aun tenía el taladro en alto.  
\- **...Te ayudare a buscar a Eleonore...** \- Dije, se siente raro hablar.

Esto hizo que el BigDaddy bajará completamente el taladro. Se acercó a mi y me tomo de los hombros, creo que estaba desesperado por encontrarla.

- **... No se donde esta...pero ... te prometo que...la encontraremos**.- Dije para extender mi mano derecha.

El me miró espectante y luego de unos segundos extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mia para luego asintir.  
Yo le devolví el asentimiento y caminamos juntos para salir de este lugar. Al pasar por unos pasillos llegamos a una sala que tenia pilares de acero, en medio de esta una fosa y cabe decir que había cables chispeantes por todo el lugar. Avanzamos hasta el final del lugar, donde al doblar unas escaleras se habrio una puerta donde salió una Splicer.

-No!...Por favo..

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Ella callo de espaldas con algunos agujeros en el pecho. Por la misma puerta salió un Splicer. Mire a Delta y este me asintió así que lo congele rápidamente.

 **CRASH**

Delta simplemente lo golpeó y se rompio...

Cuando pasamos por la puerta en el fondo vimos una máquina de color rojo con unas niñas de plastico. Ademas de que estaba lleno de moños rojos. Nos acercamos un poco y vimos un frasco con un líquido rojo con una tapa con una especie de cara.

 _..."Issei!"..._

Vi de nuevo los ojos de Eleonore. Fue solamente un flash pero fue suficiente para saber que íbamos por el camino correcto. Al mirar a mi lado veo que Delta a tenido una visión similar.

Acercándonos al plasmido, Delta lo agarra y saca un poco de el con una jeringa antes de pasármelo a mi, hago lo mismo un poco dudoso al principio. Me lo inyecto... para sentir dolor. Empezó como un cosquilleo simple pero rápidamente se fue intensificando en la zona de las manos. Rayos de color azulado surgieron de mis manos. El dolor fue tan grande que ni Delta ni yo pudimos mantenernos de pie. Tomamos unas respiraciones para poder calmarnos, pero una pequeña sombra nos saco del trance. Al levantar la vista nos dimos cuenta que era una LittleSister que sonreía suavemente.

\- Daddy estuvo durmiendo...mucho tiempo, y Eleonore te ha echado de menos...- Dijo mirando a Delta y luego me miró a mi. - Oni-chan puede que no lo recuerde pero Eleonore también te extraña... Encuentrenla y se sentirán mejor...

Eso último dijo mirándonos a ambos, pero rápidamente fue raptada frente a nosotros por una figura que no pude distinguir.

\- Ahhhhh! Papi!, Oni-chan! !.

Nos levantamos como pudimos para tratar de por lo menos seguirlos, al final de la habitación nos encontramos que la puerta estaba cerrada, nada que un ElectroRayo en el panel de al lado.

Recorriendo los pasillos llegamos de nuevo a la fosa donde estaba un Splicer, usando el nuevo plasmido Delta se le avalanzo encima.

\- Quien eres?!

Al darme vuelta estaba otro Splicer que tenia un caño. Haciendo los mismo que Delta rápidamente acabe con esa molestia.  
Cuando los acabamos pudimos notar el generador de energía que se encontaba a un lado de la sala. Usando el plasmido lo activamos.

 **BTZZZZZZ**

 **FLASH**

Las chispas saltaban por todas partes, pero lo bueno fue que se abrió una nueva puerta, un nuevo camino. A penas al pasar escuchamos una voz...

 _*Uhhhh, al fin una señal, tu que das vida a esta ciudad escucha...mi nombre es Terembaun, se quien eres y necesito tu ayuda desesperadamente, por favor reúnete con migo en la estación del Expreso Atlántico...*_

Nos miramos nuevamente para ver si el otro tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Ya que ninguno de nosotros sabía que hacer decidimos escuchar la voz. Avanzando esta los pasillos y los baños llegamos a una sala donde había una pisina donde estaban dos Splicers, usando el ElectroRayo en el agua murieron rápidamente.

En la sala se escuchaba la molesta voz de la Doctora...que fastidio. Al final, luego de subir unas escaleras, nos en contamos algo que nos llamó la atención, era el cadáver de un BigDaddy, Rosie para ser mas precisos. Delta agarró la Remachadora y la puerta se abrió, usando su nueva arma, tan rápido como la recogió comenzó a vaciar la munición en el Splicer que estaba enfrente.  
Ahhhhh

Otro Splicer trataba de golpearme pero rápidamente la hice callar con un disparo de mi escopeta.

 **BANG**

Al terminar el pequeño enfrentamiento buscamos en el lugar cosas que nos serían utiles, tales como municion, jeringas de eve, botiquines y dinero.

Salimos del lugar para llegar al gran Vestíbulo, que es una sala de gran tamaño con una estatua de metal en el centro, con una gran vista al fondo del oceano, pero estaba muy oscuro. Usando las luces de nuestros trajes nos metimos en el lugar.  
En medio de esto, se encontraba la LittleSister de antes, esta al vernos se alegro bastante, quería ir con nosotros pero...

CRIIIIIIII

Un alarido que nos aturdió y a la pequeña la hiso retroceder, bastante asustada

\- Ella no quiere que jueguen con migo...

Así ambos miramos hacia arriba para ver a una figura delgada, cubierta por un traje de buzo parecido al mio pero diferente. Con luces rojas en su visor, un tanque de oxígeno en la espalda así como una especie de cesto Con unos moños rosas en el. Esta era una BigSister, ya podía recordar cosas muchas cosas basicas. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención de esta, fue...bueno... qué su traje le quedaba más ajustado que la mayoria, resaltando que tenia más curvas que una pista de carreras, además que tenia bastante busto.

Si no fuera por que tenia puesto un casco hubieran visto la baba que se me escurría...

Ella rápidamente salto del balcón de dónde se encontraba para darle una patada a Delta, el cual retrocedió pero solo un poco. Ella aterrizó en un desnivel con agua, el cual aproveche para lanzar le un ElectroRayo.

 **BTZZZZZZ**

La electricidad recorría el agua, Delta aprovecho esto para usar la remachadora.

 **BUSH**

 **BUSH**

 **CRIIIIIIII**

Los remaches volaban por todo el lugar, pero se volvió a un mas peligroso cuando ella comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra. Decidí no quedarme a tras, usando mi plasmido RafagaInvernal la congele el tiempo suficiente para hacer funcionar mi taladro y acertarles un golpe devastador.

Ella dio un giro mortal para luego encarame. Creo que fue la primera vez que notaba que estaba ahí, se quedo quieta unos segundos, nadie había echo nada pues queríamos ver que hacia...ella extendió su mano como si quisiera tocarme, su visor cambiaba lentamente de color rojo a rosado. Para luego cambiar a color rojo nuevamente al ver a Delta. Se levantó para luego correr a una de las puertas que estaban bloqueadas, pero usando un poder ella quito el obstáculo y escapó del lugar.

No le vi razón para quedarnos más en este lugar, tomando lo que nos fuera util continuamos por el nuevo camino. Subimos las escaleras para al dar la vuelta nos encontráramos nuevamente con ella pero nuevamente se escapo. Al final del pasillo saltamos para llegar a un nuevo salón con dos estatuas de personas con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, atrás de ellos un gran vidrio con una vista al profundo mar azul.

 **CRIII**

Allí vimos como la BigSister pasaba su cuchilla por todo el vidrio con solo un impulso. Esta se detubo unos segundos cuando se estaba por ir me dio la espalda, lo cual me dio una vista de la parte posterior de su apretado traje, que le quedaba muy bien. Ella simplemente me agitó la mano en un gesto que decía "bye bye" antes de desaparecer.

 **CRIIIS!**

\- **Mierda...**

 **SPLASHHHH!**

El agua entró a montones, lo cual nos aturdio bastante por la fuerza en la que llegó a nosotros, tras unos segundos nos dimos cuenta que aún estábamos vivos, al no poder ver más allá de lo que teníamos enfrente fuimos por el agujero que se había creado, luego escuchamos la voz de Terembaun.

 _*Con este traje ni el oceano podrá hacerte daños, eso está bien pero en Rapture perecen muchos grandes hombres...solo no durarás mucho...aun pueden llegar a la estación del tren ve a verme ahi..*_

Avanzando entre los arrecifes vimos a través de un cristal a un BigDaddy defendiendo a su Sister de unos Splicers. Cada paso que dábamos nos quedamos asombrados por los colores que tenían las plantas de aqui, avanzando un poco mas entramos en una especie de cueva iluminada por un tipo de coral luminoso. Al llegar al final pudimos asombrarnos nuevamente al tener una vista tan magnífica de toda la ciudad de Rapture.

\- **...Ni Dioses...Ni Reyes...Solo el hombre...** -Eso fue lo único que pude decir al tener está vista enfrente mio.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN!. Como podran ver el fic sera IsseixSmall Harem. Osea Eleonore y 2 BigSisters. Y tambien las LitleSister quieren a su Oni-chan. JAJAJAJAJA.**

 **Antes que se me olvide lo siguiente que actualizare sera la historia de Viernes 13**

 **Esten atentos a las actualizaciones del siguiente fic pues dare mas detalles sobe unas nuevas cosas que hare.**

 **sin mas se despiden...TheDevil...**

 **Zero...ZERO!**

 **Ambos: DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIWS!**

 **BYE**


End file.
